Never
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: Sequel To 'Meant To Be'. "I love you too. I have for a long time. I just didn't want to admit it. But now I know that it's not wrong to fall in love twice. Because sometimes the first time is just meant to occupy you until the real true thing. And that was you."


**Here it is! The sequel to 'Meant To Be'. This will be very romantic. At least that's my goal. I hope you all enjoy it, and please review and tell me what you think. Here it is guys.**

* * *

Emma Alonso raced out of the Miller home, desperate to fix her problem. No matter what she _had_ to get Jax to understand. Or at least know what actually happened. She ran about two hundred fifty feet, before having a revelation.

"What am I doing?" Her panted to herself. After checking to make sure she wasn't being watched she tele transported. She expected to land in the pool, but the school was five minutes closer to his house, so she decided she didn't care if she had to cast a spell to dry off. Luckily, the splash never came and when she opened her eyes she was outside Jax's front door. Yes!

She swallowed hard, and with her heartbeat in her throat she rang the doorbell. Emma hoped to _god_ she could fix this, it had only been 20 minutes and she already couldn't live without him. 'Please be here' she chanted in her head repeatedly, fingers crossed. The door opened, revealing a less than pleased Jessie. No no no, no more roadblocks in the way. She had to find Jax _now_.

"What do you want?" She snarled, obviously very angry. Emma took a shaky breath and asked her question.

"Is Jax home?" She asked in a pleading voice. Emma bit both her lips, hoping Jessie would let her do what she had to do.

"Why do you care? You broke his heart!" She spat, crossing her arms and blocking the doorway. Emma flinched and wimpered. She expected angry, and maybe a little sad, but _heartbroken_?! This needed to be fixed now. Like five minutes ago really.

"Look Jessie. I swear to god, it was _not_ what it looked like! Daniel kissed me! I swear, I would never, ever hurt Jax. Especially like that." Emma begged. Jessie still looked unsympathetic.

"Then why didn't you push him away!" She only slightly raised her voice, careful not to alert her brother.

"I did! It just took me a second to realize what was happening and think anything but eww." Emma rambled. A look of consideration crossed the ten year old's face, and then a little bit of sympathy. She knew that Emma would never want to hurt Jax. Especially considering how disgusted she looked when she talked about Daniel. Jessie knew this girl loved her brother, and she had to let her try.

"Can you fix this?" Jessie asked in a voice so quiet she wondered if Emma heard her.

"I think I can. I hope so at least." Emma wimpered. Jessie stepped aside and waved the girl she already saw as her future sister inside.

"He's upstairs in his bedroom. Third door on the right. I think it's open a little." She smiled weakly. Emma returned it, obviously scared. Emma walked upstairs, praying he would forgive her. Right now she would like to boil her mouth to get rid of the taste of peppermint and... _baby wipes_? Uggh, she hated everything about that kiss. Especially that it was stolen by Daniel. She pretty much hated him at the moment. Scratch that, she _did_ hate him.

Emma reached the top of the stairs and was standing by his open door, silent. Jax was staring at a picture of them, the one from Katie's surprise party. He was crying and she felt a tear roll down her cheek and her throat tighten impossibly more. With all the strength she had she quietly tapped the door, catching his attention. 'Now or never, you can do this' Emma thought, summoning her voice.

"H-hi, c-can I come in?" She asked, sounding so frail it was stupid. He clenched his jaw, but nodded hesitantly. There was no smirk, no smart remark, no sure-fire answer, and this scared the crap out of Emma. He was in pieces, over what Daniel did. And a part of of was her fault for not being fast enough. She should have thought quicker, but she could not change the past, only try to fix the present. If felt more like a punishment than a present though.

"Look, Jax, I _swear_ what you saw was not what it looked like. I-" He cut her off.

"Don't." He requested, but it was almost a plea. She winced and tried again.

"Please Jax, just let me explain." She begged. His expression remained blank.

"There is nothing left to say, I saw what happened, I don't wanna hear your excuses." He almost snarled. Emma was scared, but she wouldn't back down. Not from someone she loved.

"You didn't see it all. I pushed him away, I didn't kiss him back! I would never do that to you. And if you won't let me say it, I guess I have no other choice." She said, casting a spell to turn the room into a replay of the kiss, and the fight.

"You're really gonna make me relive this." He half groaned, half winced. He closed his eyes until he heard something strange. And comforting.

"What the heck is _wrong_ with you!" He recognized it as Emma's voice and opened his eyes to see the flashback Emma yelling at Daniel. Then he saw her slap him when he tried to kiss her again. He couldn't help it, he grinned. Jax poofed up popcorn and chairs for him and Emma, unaware that he was about to be shocked to the bone.

* * *

The flashback was over, and Jax couldn't believe his ears. He heard her words repeat over and over in his head.

" _He loves me and I love him."_

It was a never ending echo in his mind, a statement that made his jaw drop and made him grin. She loved him. He had a feeling but hearing it was just, _wow_. What shocked him even more was that she knew he loved her. He had always been too scared to say it. He never knew what love was, until he met Emma. She knew, without the words, somehow she _knew_ that he loved her. And that was both exciting and terrifying.

"Well?" Emma asked, sitting on what had turned back into the bed, on his left. He didn't want to talk about the L-word until she knew they were fine again.

"I've never seen you that ticked off before." He breathed. He was shocked that Emma had put Daniel in his place like that. He must have rubbed off on her.

She giggled lightly. I've never _been_ that ticked off before." She smiled. He didn't seem like he was mad at her anymore.

"Sooo... is this silence good silence, or bad silence?" She asked, hoping it was good. He turned to face her, half grinning, half smirking, ready to bring it up.

"You said you love me." His tone was happy, yet neutral and he waited for a reaction.

Emma blushed and looked at her lap, playing with her hands, becoming aware that she basically just confessed her love to Jax, except she was scolding Daniel when she'd said it, and the fact that she did slipped her mind. A smile crossed her face and she found her voice, still staring at the bed.

"Yeah. I did. I guess that's what happens when you want to kill someone. Your feelings just, come out." She joked. They both chuckled, until Jax gently lifted her chin with two fingers so their eyes met, making her heart race.

"I just realized that I never said it, did I?" He asked, knowing that he didn't.

"You never needed to. The way you acted, the things you did, they showed it. I knew." She smiled, at this point knowing they were okay.

"Yes I do. Em," She giggled when he called her Em, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Ever since that first day when you walked into your dad's office, I knew I had to have you. You made me feel all these things that I had never felt before. I fell for you, _hard_ , and it scared me. Every girl before you wasn't like that. It was just about the way they looked. I never felt anything real. But you were different. You changed me, piece by piece, and made me a better person. I love you. I've loved you from day one, I just didn't know it yet."

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek, and Jax brushed it away with his thumb.

"I love you too. I have for a long time. I just didn't want to admit it. But now I know that it's not wrong to fall in love twice. Because sometimes the first time is just meant to occupy you until the _real true_ thing. And that was you." Emma smiled, laying her hand on top of his on the mattress.

"You know, after Daniel.. kissed me," she wrinkled her nose." I kind of want to boil my mouth."

Jax got an idea and chuckled before smirking.

"I think I have a better idea." He teased, hoping she'd get the message. She did.

"Oh really, and what's that?" She teased back. Jax just cupped her face and leaned closer, teasing her.

"This." He said, closing the gap and kissing her. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms were now around his neck, and she was practically in his lap. For the first time since the Daniel incident, they felt like they could breathe. They reluctantly broke away for air, panting.

"You have the best ideas." Emma giggled, getting a chuckle out of him. They were still in the same position as before, minus the kissing. They leaned in to continue until-

"Bam!"

They broke away, startled. Emma nearly fell off the bed.

"What the heck was that?!" She asked.

"That would be Jessie.. blowing up the oven.. again." Jax groaned. Emma giggled.

"We should probably go look into that." She suggested. Jax nodded, grabbing he hand and leading her downstairs.

As they cleaned up the cake batter and used magic to fix the oven they silently made a promise.

The next time this happened...

Well that would be never.

* * *

 **Done! I hope it was as romantic as you expected from me! I did my best to make it perfect. Review and tell me what you thought. Byeeee!**

 **Peace out Jemmas!**


End file.
